


Little Less Sixteen Candles

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, M/M, Some references to Valdimir Todd (Books), Tachibana Kanade but no relation to the Angel Beats character, graphic in later chapters, vampire Makoto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Makoto Tachibana wasn't always a blood sucking monster. But when he was 12 years old, Makoto was attacked by a vampire. AU where Rin is a psychic, Sousuke wants Makoto dead and Makoto is a day walker. (If you read the Chibi Vampire Manga or anime its kinda like that) and Makoto has a cousin named Kanade who is no relation to the Angel Beats character Tags are subject to change





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how bad this will be. I don't usually write this stuff and the inspiration I usually get is from decent books or shows or anime so like, I hope you have at least read Vladimir Todd, or seen the Chibi Vampire anime or ewad the manga. Because both are decent and its where I got a lot of inspiration from.

“It's snowing again…” Makoto Tachibana sighed and blew the lock of brown hair out of his face. _“As if I'm really cold sensitive but I'm not really cold resistant either..”_  he thought and grabbed his jacket that was white in color, with blue on the sleeves and collar, that said Iwatobi on the back.

 

He slipped it on and slid his backpack over his shoulder before he went out the door. _“I should probably get Haru...if he didn't leave without me.”_ Makoto thought and jogged up the stairs to Haru's house.

 

Haru didn't live in a very big house like Makoto, but ever since middle school the boys have been walking to school together, to swim practice together and then home together. Once Makoto reached Haru's house, the last house on the street, he rang the doorbell and waited for an answer.

 

 _“Haru knows I can't just walk right in the front door right? I have to be invited inside. I like to know what came up with this rule.”_ Makoto thought and the door opened showing Haru in his purple and black swimsuit with an apron tied over it.

 

“Haru...I may be a vampire but I know for a fact that you shouldn't be wearing a swimsuit and apron in December.” Makoto said.

 

“...I don't mind the cold.” Haru said and ducked inside. Makoto stood there on the step with an annoyed expression.

 

“Oh you can come in.”

 

Makoto sighed and walked inside the house closing the door behind him. “Sometimes I question you Haru…” He muttered and looked around.

 

His parents were always away for months at a time, so Makoto's parents usually took care of the house. Then Makoto was dropped off at his aunt's house further up the road, when Makoto was 12 and seen feeding off the neighbor's dog.

 

To this day Makoto refuses to accept their his parents or acknowledge them. But he's not edgy about it, because his aunt took care of him and made sure...his needs were kept with.

 

“Haru you-” Makoto started and was so lost in thought he didn't see Haru in front of him. “ACK!”

 

Haru blinked and looked at Makoto confused. “Did I surprise you? Well it's not surprising you look like you saw a ghost.”

 

Makoto squinted. “Did you just -”

 

But Haru was already walking off before he could ask, causing Makoto to run after him.

 

0o0

 

“MAKO-CHAN! HARU-CHAN!!” Nagisa Hazuki yelled and waved at their friends from the school gate. Their other two teammates, Gou Matsuoka and Rei Ryūgazaki, were waiting with him.

 

“Makoto...You should really wear more than the club jacket to blend in with people ya know?” Gou said and Makoto sighed.

 

“I know but at least I can disguise the blood a little bit better.” He said grinning sheepishly.

 

Rei adjusted his glasses. “Speaking of which, you had some this morning right?”

 

Makoto had to think. He got up earlier today than normal, so his memory was foggy. “Yeah I did. I'll spare you the details. And no I didn't bite anyone... it was a little bit messy cooking this morning.”

 

Rei marked it down and Nagisa sighed. “Rei-chan? Why do you take notes on Makoto?”

 

“It's not note taking, his aunt asked me to keep his diet in order.” Rei said and Makoto blinked.

 

Gou looked at her phone and squeaked. “GUYS WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE!!” she said and they all bolted to their lockers before going to class.

 

0o0

 

Makoto watched the snow fall out the window, not even paying attention to the lesson from the teacher. Makoto has always liked winter, the white snow and beautiful winter days as well as nights made him feel at ease.

 

He also had a white cat, that his aunt let him keep as a pet. Makoto probably should have been into darker color schemes but he wasn't like the stereotypical vampire.

 

To be honest sometimes Makoto wished he was a normal kid. Had parents and wasn't asked if he was on steroids during swim meets because of how powerful his kick was.

 

He also couldn't touch pure silver. Go into a church. A stake through the heart would basically kill him. Makoto jumped as something collided with the desk.

 

“Mr. Tachibana! You want to explain why you been zoning out the entire class?” The teacher snapped.

 

Makoto regained his composure after the scare. “Just the project we have to do.” He said the teacher backing off.

 

“Well, just pay attention to the lesson as well Tachibana.” She said and walked away from the desk, dismissing the class.

 

Makoto followed Haru to the roof where Rei, Nagisa and Gou were waiting.

 

Gou looked up from her lunch. “So Makoto, what's for lunch today?”

 

Makoto opening his bento and started eating. “Curry.”

 

“Your aunt is really good at mixing the blood into the sauce.” Rei commented.

 

Makoto nodded. “Yeah.”

 

“Makoto? Uhm...Were you bitten by a vampire or born that way?” Gou asked.

 

“I was bitten. When I was 12.” He replied.

 

The others just nodded except for Haru, when they seemed to notice the irritation in Makoto's voice.

 

The bell for the next few classes rang and they walked to class in talking about swim practice and plans after school.

 

0o0

 

**_Meet me at the abandoned swim club at midnight- Anonymous_ **

 

Makoto looked at the text message and blinked. _“What? Who sent this? And why?”_ He thought and texted back.

 

**_Who are you? Why do you want to meet me?- Makoto_ **

 

Makoto tucked away his phone and sighed, going back to his homework. He glanced at the clock on his desk. _“6:30...Wonder if I should go ahead and eat or wait another hour for my aunt to return.”_

 

He sighed and kept working. Suddenly his phone buzzed. Makoto looked at it and his eyes widened.

 

**_I know what you are, Makoto Tachibana - Anonymous_ **

 

Makoto felt his hand shaking. Only Haru and his teammates knew that he was a vampire. Who else would know?

 

Realization suddenly hit Makoto. _“Rin Matsuoka. Gou’s older brother that attends Samezuka Academy.”_

 

Makoto felt himself panic as he remembered what Rin told him before he left for Australia.

 

“He's probably going to kill me. I have two weaknesses. Silver to the heart or a wooden stake to the heart.” Makoto muttered and he shook his head. Maybe Rin forgot.

 

 _“I also burn when hit with holy water.”_ Makoto thought and looked out the window.

 

But Rin didn't actually threaten him. He just said something that sounded like he knew that Makoto was going to get bitten. But how did he know?

 

0o0

 

Makoto walked around the old swim club till he got to the back where the old pool was. There was nothing but a musty smell and total darkness, that he didn't even see the person lash out at him with a silver blade till almost second.

 

“Sousuke…”

 

Sousuke smirked. “You kept me waiting Tachibana. So I did some research on you.”

 

Makoto growled a little. “Research? Of what?”

 

“Your background. You weren't always a bloodsucking monster were you? Bitten at age 12, forced to stop swimming and leave the club. Kicked out by your parents but taken in by your aunt. She let you swim again huh?”

 

Makoto kept silent.

 

Sousuke laughed. “I'm right aren't I? Of course I am. You're a horrendous bloodsucking monster!”

 

Makoto pinned him to the crumbling wall with inhuman strength. “Shut up. You know nothing about me.” He hissed and Sousuke smirked.

 

“No. But I can tell when a vampire gets hungry.” he whispered.

 

Makoto backed off. He was fighting the urge to sink his fangs into Sousuke and just drain him dry.

 

But his mouth was twitching and he seriously needed to bite something.

 

“Go ahead Makoto. There's plenty of wild animals in here. Feed off something.”

 

Makoto probably wanted to make that something him, but he saw a large rat and grabbed it, drinking the blood from it. His phone started vibrating and saw that it was Haruka texting him.

 

“Someone see you sneak out?”

 

Makoto didn't say anything as he walked up to Sousuke and punched him dead in the face, knocking him out. Then he bolted out.

 

0o0

 

Haruka stood outside with Makoto's aunt when Makoto walked up to the door.

 

“Makoto? Why were you out so late?” Makoto's aunt asked and Haruka noticed the blood on his face.

 

“Did you bite someone?” He asked.

 

Makoto shook his head. “No! I got tricked into going to the old Iwatobi swim club and I bit a rat.”

 

Makoto's aunt looked terrified. “By who?!”

 

“Sousuke Yamazaki.”

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto does some thinking about Sousuke and his siblings. His cousin Kanade comes to visit from Tokyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title change was based on the Fall Out Boy song from the Under The Cork Tree album (if you saw the music video then you'll get the reference behind it!)

Makoto probably was paranoid about the possibility of Sousuke waiting for him after school everyday for the next few weeks. He didn't want to go anywhere without Haru or even without having a reason to go outside. 

Then Makoto's cousin Kanade was coming up from Tokyo to visit him. She went to the local high school and they were currently out for the holidays, a few days before Iwatobi High was. And Makoto wasn't too thrilled about having his cousin visit because she was heavily into the supernatural stuff. 

Which meant that Makoto was going to be subjected to her questions about him being a vampire. Makoto probably wouldn't have minded if he didn't know what she was going to ask. To be honest he could just picture it. 

And Makoto had planned to spend the break off with his friends. But he guessed plans changed about as fast as they were made. He sighed and rolled onto his back looking at the ceiling. He mostly wanted to go Christmas shopping with Gou to get presents for everyone. Even Rin and Nitori from Samezuka. 

But if Makoto was going to be stuck with his cousin and not see his friends. He would have to bring his cousin with him. And Makoto didn't want to do it. He would have been happier without her. 

Though Makoto probably had to admit, that she was the other family member who loved him still, besides his siblings who could never see him and his aunt. And Makoto wished he could see Ren and Ran. But he was a vampire and his parents wouldn't let him see his siblings. 

“Makoto? You here cousin?” 

Makoto looked at the bedroom door and got out of bed opening the door. His cousin Kanade was standing on the other side, a bright smile on her face and her black hair tied back with a pastel blue bow and her school’s volleyball club jacket over her red shirt. She was wearing blue jeans and pink converse shoes.   
“Hey Kanade.” He said and Kanade’s blue eyes widened. Makoto then realized that she must have saw his fangs. “Uhm...I was about to go to my friend Haru's house. See you later.” He said and ran out of the room, his footsteps fading as he ran out of the house. 

Makoto ran up the hill to his best friend's house and rang the doorbell. Haruka opened the door and blinked, confused about Makoto's appearance on his front step. 

Makoto sighed and looked at his friend. “My cousin is currently visiting from Tokyo... Could I stay here for a while?” Makoto asked. He didn't want to get Haru caught in his problem but he didn't want to deal with Kanade right now. 

“Makoto you should probably just talk to her about being a vampire. I'll go with you okay?” Haru said walking out of his house and dragging Makoto back home. Makoto was speechless at the sudden action of his friend. 

“Fine I'll tell her…” 

0o0 

Kanade looked at her cousin and his best friend who were sitting in Makoto's room with her. Makoto was sitting at his desk and Haru was laying down in Makoto's bed waiting for Kanade to start talking. 

“So... What are your weaknesses?” 

“Holy water, pure silver and wooden stakes. I mean a silver knife can kill me about as easily as a wooden stake…” 

“And how do you get blood?” 

“I uhm...mix it in my food. Like sauce and Aunt Aiko is good about mixing it with punch…” 

“Do people usually notice the fangs or not?” 

“Only if you're in my face.” 

“What kind of super human abilities do you have?” 

“I'm just stronger than normal. That's it. I can walk around in the daylight hours too so I mean.” 

“And-” 

Haru knew that the next question was about how he got this way and coughed. “Enough with the questions. Makoto and I have to go and do some Christmas shopping.” He said and grabbed Makoto's arm, dragging him out. 

Makoto probably couldn't be happier with that. Haruka just saved him from having to explain the most painful thing about him being a vampire and Makoto didn't want to tell her. 

For all Makoto cared Aiko could tell her. He just didn't want to. To be honest he still wishes that he could see Ran and Ren, hold them in his arms and just tell them that big brother still loved them. 

Makoto felt tears sting his eyes and sniffled. Yes he could still feel like this. He wasn't emotionally deprived like the vampires on TV. He still had some of his humanity left. 

But Makoto knew that to his parents, he wasn't their son. He wasn't the same Makoto Tachibana they raised for 12 years before the attack. To them...he was a horrendous creature and had no place in their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the chapter was short but it's kinda sad in terms of Makoto's siblings. I wanted to make it to where they can't see him and it just breaks Makoto's heart that his siblings are being kept from him because he's a vampire. I hope you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Kanade try to confront his parents. The Christmas party finally gets here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably note, that I'm keeping it peaceful and quiet for a few chapters then I'll probably start getting serious about the plot. I don't like rushing out the seriousness of it too soon and I'm hoping to build suspension

Makoto sat in his room ripping tape and wrapping up gifts for his friends for the Christmas party in a few weeks. He had to be careful when biting the tape because he could have easily bitten himself and drawn blood which wouldn't have been good. Makoto smiled at the different types of wrapping paper he used. Haru's were all blue with dark blue ribbon. Rin's and Gou’s were both different shades of red. Nitori’s gifts were wrapped in silver and Nagisa's were in pink. Lastly Rei's were in purple. Kanade had made a joke about the silver wrapping paper and Makoto wasn't amused by it. 

 

“Silver paper doesn't do anything to me, it's not a piece of metal…” he muttered stacked Rei's final gift on top of the pile. Everyone got 5 presents which made Makoto's wallet run dry for anything for Kanade and his Aunt. He sighed. Even Ran and Ren. 

 

Makoto probably got 5 himself from everyone in green paper since green was his favorite color. But Makoto looked at his jacket and shirts, the jeans and shoes his aunt picked out for him to wear at the occasion. His outfit was pretty basic. A black T-shirt under red flannel with a jean jacket over top. His jeans were blue denim jeans that were cuffed on the bottom and his shoes seemed like something out of the American TV show Supernatural, just more stylish and comfortable. 

 

His black framed glasses sat on his desk, which was something that he planned on wearing that evening. He liked those glasses and thought they looked nice on him, it seemed to distract his classmates from the fangs in his mouth. Makoto sighed and walked out of his room, he was now bored, and wished he could get Kanade and his Aunt Christmas presents but he was flat broke. 

 

“Makoto?” Kanade’s voice snapped him from his thoughts and he looked at her. She was holding out some money which made Makoto confused. 

 

“Uhm...You said that you were broke and couldn't get anything for your siblings or Aunt Aiko...so here's some of my leftover shopping money. Ran and Ren would appreciate it very much if you got them a gift.” She said. 

 

Makoto looked away. “I know. But Mom and Dad wouldn't let them have it or anything…” 

 

“I'll talk to them.” 

 

Makoto's head snapped up. She wasn't serious was she? 

 

“But Kanade -” 

 

Kanade held up her hand. “It's almost Christmas Makoto...You should be able to see them.” 

 

0o0 

 

The walk to the Tachibana house was awkward. Especially since Makoto hadn't spoken to his parents in a long while. 

 

_ Since middle school  _ Makoto thought and Kanade rang the doorbell. No answer. 

 

“Come the fuck on…” Kanade hissed and banged on the door. Still no answer. 

 

But this point Kanade was annoyed. She looked at the welcome mat. “That's a damn lie.” She spat and walked away from the door to Makoto. 

 

“Makoto I'm sorry...Hey let's -” that's when she noticed the tears. Kanade hugged him tightly. “Hey don't cry. Tears will still freeze on your face!” She said and looked at the ice chunk beside her foot. 

 

Kanade grabbed it and chucked it at the window, then ran with Makoto before they could pinpoint who threw it. 

 

Makoto heard his dad shouting for who threw the ice but they kept running to the house and didn't stop till they got inside. 

 

0o0 

 

The Christmas party came a few weeks later, Makoto looking at himself in the mirror to see how he looked. He smiled at himself and walked out of his bedroom, and downstairs to where everyone was to be greeted with hugs and smiles. 

 

The Matsuokas were wearing matching red outfits. Gou wore a red dress with a black leather belt across the middle and a black jacket. Her brother wore a matching suit. 

 

Haru was in a blue hoodie and black jeans, typical for him, he wasn't the type to dress up. Nagisa and Rei wore out fits like Makoto's but slightly different. 

 

Nitori was similar to Haru. Kanade was talking to Gou while the boys sat in the living room talking. 

 

Makoto probably thought he couldn't have been any happier. Till it came time to open gifts. 

 

He handed everyone their stuff and watched as the wrapping paper came off. 

  
Everyone hugged him and Makoto smiled. He completely forgot about the scene with his parents a few weeks ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also the Christmas party scene was rushed I know. I'm sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short memory of the attack. Makoto gets to see his siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter! Also I would like to clarify that the flashback takes place during Starting Days, where Makoto is 12 (don't believe me its on his Wiki page) And he's currently a Second year so this is before Eternal Summer. Unless I said otherwise in Chapter 1 because I often forget stuff.

_ Makoto was floating in a pool of crystal clear water, it was after the hours of the time the Swim Club had closed for the day but he wanted to stay behind and think things over in the pool. Coach Sasabe was okay with that, as long as Makoto locked up when he was finished.  _

 

_ He was only 12 years old, in middle school and felt like the decision to join the middle school swim team was being questioned because the vice captain seemed to think it was only because of Haruka Nanase, his best friend that he joined.  _

 

_ Makoto sighed and got out of the water drying off his hair with a towel as he walked into the locker room, opening his locker and get changed. And the whole time Makoto got changed, he felt like he was being watched. But he didn't see anything watching him in the locker room.  _

 

_ Makoto shrugged and grabbed his bag, proceeding to leave and lock the door. He still felt something watching him. But Makoto shrugged it off. He didn't want to think about it. He started walking away from the swim club and looking at the leaves that blew around his feet.  _

 

_ It was a chilly October afternoon and Makoto was basically alone. Haru was home sick that day and Makoto had to go to school and the club alone. He sighed and heard someone walking behind him.  _

 

_ He looked back and saw a man walking after him wearing dark clothing. Makoto picked up the pace and so the person following him. He started to panic and took off running. He was almost to the street he lived on, but Makoto was still a long way from home.  _

 

_ Suddenly he was pinned to the ground, something licking his neck. Makoto was frozen, he was too scared to scream out for  help. Then he felt a piercing pain on his neck and something sucking his blood from his body.  _

 

_ The feeling suddenly lifted and Makoto was blacking out on the sidewalk. Blood running down his neck.  _

 

_ It was a few days later that Makoto started changing. His body was first. Then came other things. Only Haru knew about this. Ikuya and Asahi would ask but Haru would wave them off.  _

 

_ Then the worst thing happened. Makoto woke up in the middle of a Friday night and walked out of the house and into the neighbors yard. He grabbed the dog in a strong grip and started drinked the animal's blood. The woman walked outside and screamed in horror, Makoto's parents running over.  _

 

_ Makoto looked up at them, blood dripping from the fangs in his mouth. The dog was good as dead and Makoto was grabbed away.  _

 

_ The next morning Makoto was sent to his Aunt's house. His parents never spoke to him again.  _

 

0o0 

 

Makoto looked at the snowfall. The memory still played in Makoto's mind. It was probably the only thing he seemed to remember anymore. He sighed and sat up hearing a knock on the door. Kanade opened the door and smiled. 

 

“You have two little guests today Master Makoto Tachibana.” She giggled and pushed the door open, two elementary school kids walking into the room. 

 

Makoto teared up when he saw it was his siblings. 

 

Ran looked at her brother and jumped onto the bed, hugging him tightly, crying softly, Ren following her. 

 

Makoto held his siblings close to him. Tears rolled down his face and he sniffled. He missed them so much. He looked at Kanade. “How did you…?” 

 

“Strong words were exchanged. Anyway we're responsible for these two while your parents are out of town.” She said. 

 

“We get to spend time with Onii-chan…” Ran said and Ren nodded at his sister. 

 

Makoto smiled at them. “I want you to remember that...No matter what mom and dad think of me... I'm always going to be your Onii-chan.” He said and kissed both their cheeks. 

  
The twins nodded smiling. Makoto hugged his siblings and smiled. He had to thank Kanade later somehow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! And are liking this story so far! It's honestly the first vampire story i have written so I hope it's Ok!!

**Author's Note:**

> Also if you have any ideas (and please don't suggest anything from Twilight) message me via Tumblr at cinnamonorcaboy


End file.
